Dirty Dreams
by chemical-love
Summary: Complete What happens when Sarah dreams? Don't read unless 18 and older. read and reveiw please Lemon


[I don't own any of the charectors, they are george or jim's not clear on who, but they're not mine.

SARAH TURNED IN her sleep, restless for the dream that ascended on her.

She'd had dreams like this before, always of the same man. In her dream he came in through her window. The cold air came in with him and drifted over her sensitive skin. She couldn't help but tremble as her skin tightened and her nipples puckered through her silk nightgown. He stood there before her, just like the first time she had seen him. His face was noble and his mis-matched eyes were demanding as he looked over her. His hands rested on his hips and his stance was intimidating under all that black armor. The moon shining in from her window made his blond hair look almost silver.

Sarah felt heat pool in her lower abdomen. She knew why he was here, and what he wanted. It was nothing she wasn't prepared to give him. She clutched the sheets against her chest, waiting for him to make the first move.

"You know very well why I'm here," he said, his voice vibrating through her and making her skin break out in goose bumps.

She nodded her head, feeling stupid and childish for not having anything to say back.

Jareth's lips lifted slightly at the corners and an eyebrow arched in amusement. "Nothing to say to me, little one?"

"I don't know what you want me to say," she confessed.

He chuckled softly, pulling off his black leather gloves and throwing them on her vanity mirror. "That's okay, I'll tell you as we go."

A chill shot down her spine.

He reached up to his neck and unhooked his cape. "Stand up Sarah, let me look at you."

She would have felt self-conscious any other time, but this was a dream, this was safe. Jareth wasn't really seeing her, so it didn't matter. She loved it best this way, when she wasn't inhibited by doubt and fear that plagued all women in real life.

Knowing that the dream would go nowhere until she obeyed, Sarah threw the blanket aside and brought her legs around to the side of her bed. Never minding the shortness of her nightgown, she pushed herself to her feet. The Goblin King's eyes staid on her as she seized the hem of her nightgown in her hands and pulled it off over her head, exposing herself to him completely. His breath left him in a huff as he dropped his cape to the floor.

His voice sounded strangled when he next spoke, "Good, now lay back down on the bed for me." He undid the chest-plate quickly, his eyes storming over the soft curves of her body.

Sarah got back into bed, not able to hide her grin of excitement any longer as she watched Jareth remove his black shirt. His chest was smooth and pale. He was thin enough for the light muscles to show under his skin. She couldn't wait to get her hands on those broad shoulders of his.

He chuckled again, noticing the smile on her face as he kicked off his boots. "Nervous?"

Sarah shook her head. "Not really."

Her eyes got comically wide as he removed his pants, standing before her unadorned. God the size of him… she couldn't wait!

Her body grew so warm that it spilled out of her, making her ready for him. She rubbed her thighs together, so ready she could feel a slight pleasure from it. He grinned at the sight of her squirming for him.

He moved over to her bed, his body all sliding muscles as he neared her. It reminded her of the way a cat will move before pouncing on its prey. Jareth stood beside her bed, towering over her vulnerable and shivering form. The intense look in his eyes told her that he was going to use her well tonight, that when he was done she was going to be wiped out and sweating and blissed out. The thought made her wet even more for him. He smiled, like he knew exactly how her body was reacting and ran his knuckles from the base of her neck, down the valley between her breasts, and down the smooth expanse of her stomach.

"Jareth-

"Shhh," His fingers traveled even lower, his demanding hand forcing her to part her legs for him. His nimble and clever fingers split her lips, stoking over her most sensitive secretes in a velvet brush. A soft moan escaped her lips.

Jareth's eyes closed and his body swayed a little. "Gods, you're already so wet."

His erection strained at his hips, bringing her attention to the length near her shoulder. Feeling bolder than she would in real life, Sarah reached over and gripped his warm, jerking flesh in her hand. Jareth's breath left him in a hiss and his head kicked back. She slid her hand over his flesh, amazed at how the skin slid over the hard muscle. A low, masculine moan filled the room as she started to pump him.

His free hand came around to the back of her head, gently pulling her toward him. She didn't try to fight him, letting him lead her to his cock. She parted her lips over him, taking the head of him into her mouth. She rolled her tongue around him before sucking him in further, taking his impressive length into her mouth.

He continued to moan and his body trembled with the force of holding back. His hand tightened on her hair, keeping her on him as he pushed her hips around until she was lined up with his body, her legs across the bed and her head barely on the edge as she suckled him. He went down on his elbows, bringing his lips to hers. He licked up the slit of her, tasting her sweet honey on his tongue. Sarah moaned and her whole body shivered.

Sarah dug her nails into his hips and brought him to her, sucking harder now.

It was mind-blowing, but she wanted more. She pushed against his hips, and he did not fight her. He backed off, slipping his arm under her body and turning her back around so her head was up by the pillows. Jareth pulled the pillows to the floor and pushed her blanket off the bed, leaving her with nothing but him. He climbed on the bed with her now, spreading her legs with his hips as his cock settled against her thigh.

He kissed her, if you can call it that, his lips slammed against hers in urgent need and his tongue entered her, claiming her. She couldn't get enough of it. She responded in kind, pulling him to her and gasping when he pulled away. His head lowered to her chest where he began to suckle at the soft flesh there. Sarah moaned and arched her back for him, beckoning him to do more. His palms slid up over her ribcage and cupped the sides of her breasts, squeezing gently as he placed a kiss at the valley between them.

God, he seemed utterly enwrapped in her as he worshiped her skin in the ways a lover knew best. In her dream, he could do no wrong because he would only do what she wanted him to. He never pushed and never went further than what she offered to him.

One hand released her breast, sliding down over her flat stomach. His fingers stroked over her, dragging a gasp from the back of her throat, at the brief and teasing touch. "Tell me what you want Sarah," he sighed, his breath drifting across her nipple and making her squirm a little more.

Sarah could feel the blush on her cheeks, lowering her eyes so she wouldn't have to look him in the face. "Turn me over," she moaned. Her voice was thick and husky, making her sound like a woman.

His hand hooked under one of her knees, pulling up till she rolled over onto her stomach before him. Jareth's fingers traced over her back in lightly, making her nerves stand on end so she'd be forced to feel everything very clearly. She couldn't wait.

His hands trailed over her hips and she felt him shift around on the bed until he was right behind her, his knees keeping her legs spread. Fear and excitement mixed, making her feel so very alive as she waited for the inevitable.

His forearm slipped under her hips and pulled them off the bed in one quick jerk, forcing her ass high into the air like a bitch in heat. She turned her head to the side, her cheek pressing against the mattress. This way she was at his mercy, her arms in need of keeping her propped up and him making it very difficult should she wish to close her legs to him. She propped herself on her elbows and looked down to see between her legs. All she could see were his thighs and… him.

She was allowed only the brief glimpse of him from this angle before he thrusted forward, driving deep into her. Her back arched with the force and she couldn't help but cry out at the feel of him inside her, forcing her body to adjust to him. He held still for a minute, giving her body time to adjust as his own trembled with the strain of holding back. Once she was ready he began to pull out, moving slowly so she could feel every inch of him.

He stopped with just the tip of him left to go, pausing for only half a second before ramming back in. this time there was no getting used to his size, so she was free to feel only the pleasure that shot up her spine and tingled in her arms and breasts. He repeated the actions, pulling out slowly before slamming in. it made her body hot and her mind spin, the orgasm close but just out of reach. She wasn't going to come this way, it just wasn't enough.

She needed… "Jareth," she cooed as he slid out. "Faster, please."

He didn't answer her, merely did as she bid and slammed into her once more, this time not stopping as he set a steady pace for them. Her body jerked forward with each thrust; his hands at her hips would catch her, though, and pull her back to him. For each thrust forward he pulled her back, the sounds of slapping flesh filling the room. She heard loud moaning and knew it was hers, not caring since nobody ever could catch you in the act in dreams. She lived for nights like these.

The pace gradually sped up, Jareth's hips starting to swing free of their own violation. He filled her again and again in that ancient act between a man and a woman. Sarah could feel it now. The orgasm was close, a pressure building in her pelvis and wanting release. She gripped onto her sheets and closed her eyes tight, focusing on the erotic sounds of Jareth moaning and their flesh slapping together faster and faster. She clenched her slick walls around him and hung on for dear life as the orgasm over rode her. It hit her in waves of pleasure, leaving her gasping as Jareth's arched over her and let out a choked shout as he released into her.

Their breathing was heavy and their bodies spent as Jareth slumped over her, rolling onto his side so she spooned with him. He had one arm and leg possessively draped over her shivering form as they recovered from the afterglow of the sex.

Jareth raised his head enough to rest his chin on her shoulder. Sarah looked back at him and couldn't help but smile at the miss-matched eyes that stared at her with such adoration. She raised her head up to kiss him…

THE DREAM WAS shattered along with her sleep as the sound of her alarm clock blasted through her room, letting her know she was going to be late for school. With a groan Sarah lifted her head and looked around. It was light out, the sun shining through her window. The blankets were held close to her and her nightgown was as it was when she went to bed. There was no sign of Jareth, as she'd expected. She couldn't help but feel somewhat disappointed.

Sarah decided not to dwell on it and kicked the covers off her, sitting up in bed. She felt a sensation between her legs and looked down (it was common for her to be wet after a dream like last nights). She froze instantly. What flowed between her thighs wasn't anything that came from a woman's body.

[R/R please. For those who don't know, that's read and review.


End file.
